


Play Your Cards Right

by Jungle321jungle



Series: jungle321jungle's (Sanders Sides) Oneshots [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Background Deceit Sanders, Confusion, Just Married, Las Vegas, Las Vegas Wedding, Logan is smooth and Virgil doesn't know how to deal, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Multi, One Shot, awkward gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 05:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20402509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jungle321jungle/pseuds/Jungle321jungle
Summary: With a strange group such as theirs on a vacation in Las Vegas of all places Virgil could practically list everything that could go wrong.His boyfriend marrying his roommate was not on that list.





	Play Your Cards Right

** Play Your Cards Right **

A group vacation was something that Virgil could get behind. And while he most certainly would have preferred a more relaxing location, he supposed Vegas wasn’t too bad an idea. He himself wasn’t a particularly big gambler or anything, but he didn’t mind wasting a bit of cash on reckless fun. In any case he knew Roman enjoyed the games (when supervised to avoid blowing all their money) and unfortunately making Roman happy was one of Virgil’s few weaknesses. Another was making Patton happy. 

So when Patton had suggested bringing his boyfriend whom Virgil had never bet before, Virgil could only look at that face and give in. Virgil just silently hoped that he would get a chance to meet and interrogate this “Logan” during some point of the trip. 

Also on this wild ten day ride was Dee. A man who declared as they boarded the plane that he would be bitter the whole trip because Remus had fallen sick the day before the flight and left him as the ‘fifth wheel’. Personally Virgil found the declaration stupid, since even if Remus had come Dee couldn’t stand him for longer than a hour at a time.

With a strange group such as theirs on a vacation in Las Vegas of all places Virgil could practically list everything that could go wrong. 

His boyfriend marrying his roommate was not on that list. 

  


Virgil took a deep breath as he tried to process the duo’s confession. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and sat up straighter in his bed before he looked at all the people gathered in his room. 

“You both got drunk, joked about getting married, and then got married?” He asked slowly. 

“We’re sorry-_ I’m _sorry,” Roman nodded sheepishly while Patton sat beside him looking like a kicked puppy. 

“Super sorry.”

“I still don’t know why I need to be here,” Dee mingled from where he leaned against the door. 

Virgil gave a sigh, he needed more time to think. “Did you tell Logan yet Patt?”

Patton shook his head, “No, he went to the gym so we came here first.”

Virgil slowly climbed out of bed, “Let’s go see if he’s back.”

“Virgil,” Roman started cautiously but Virgil shook his head. 

“I don’t have a real response for you guys right now. I get it’s a drunken mistake but...” Virgil swallowed his eyes shifting to his suitcase before he shook his head as he slipped some shoes on. “Let’s just go talk to Logan.”

  


Logan wasn’t back yet. 

But they all sat and waited. Or well they sat, Virgil paced hoping to expel all nervous energy and anger as he did. He had never even had a proper conversation with Logan. He met him at the airport the day before, and it had been very simple polite conversation since. Virgil couldn’t even remember the man’s last name and now _ this _ was the conversation they were gonna have. 

Logan arrived a few minutes later and his sudden appearance caused Virgil to stop in his pacing. Despite not having met Logan until the day before, Patton had showed Virgil many pictures of Logan and none had done the taller man justice (he wasn’t Roman or anything, but Patton certainly had good taste).

Virgil wasn’t entirely sure what it was about Logan which gave off an air of coolness and sophistication, but he appreciated it. He also didn’t mind the sight of Logan in tight workout clothes, but while Logan’s appearance was appreciated it was ultimately irrelevant in this situation. 

Logan didn’t interrupt as Patton explained what had gone down the night before, his expression didn’t even change. Rather when Patton finished all he did was nod and ask what was to happen next. 

A question to which no one had an answer. 

“The two of them can get the honeymoon discount,” Dee suggested to lighten the mood, but his attempt at humor wasn’t appreciated. Seeing the faces of everyone else he rolled his eyes, “Fine. How about Logan and Virgil get married? Then you’re all even.”

“And please tell me how that would remedy _ any _situation Damien,” Logan responded crossing his arms. 

“It could, right V?”

Virgil shrugged in response, “I am a petty and spiteful person. I wouldn’t mind. Logan?”

Logan didn’t seem amused, “I’ll pass... but I would like to speak to you more Virgil. If that’s okay?”

“I guess?”

~~~~

For wanting to speak to him, Logan didn’t have much to say. 

They had both showered and dressed before getting out of the hotel to wander within walking distance, but despite having left the hotel ten minutes ago not one word had been spoken. 

But then again it’s not like Virgil had anything he really wanted to say either. 

“I’m sorry,” Logan apologized suddenly. “I simply needed to get some air away from them and I figured Patton would be less against it I brought someone with me... and quite frankly I don’t want to be around him or Roman right now. And well, I don’t get along with Damien.”

Virgil nodded as he put his hands in his pockets, “I get it. This isn’t how I wanted to start our vacation either.” There was a short pause before Virgil chose to continue to speak rather than fester in the silence. “How are you feeling about this situation?” 

“I think they need to find how to get this marriage annulled immediately. If not it will also cause issues for their futures.”

Virgil stopped walking and turned to fully face the other man, “I asked you how you _ felt _.”

Logan stopped considering him for a moment before he sighed and removed his glasses. “It hurts me more than I’d like to admit. And your thoughts?”

Virgil only nodded in agreement as they continued in their aimless walk. “The rest of this trip will be awkward.”

“Agreed.”

~~~~

Roman was in his room when Virgil got back. 

Virgil frowned at his miserable look, “Stop looking at me like that. And why aren’t you dressed? We agreed to go sightseeing today.”

Roman’s eyes widened in surprise, “You're not mad?”

“I’m mad. But I’d be even madder if all the money I spent on this trip got wasted.”

Roman’s face broke into a smile as hurried to pull Virgil into a close hug, “I’ll make up to you _ promise _.”

Virgil resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he patted Roman’s back. “You better keep your promises Prince.”

Roman only smiled wider, “You know I do Storm.”

~~~~

Sightseeing was brutally normal. 

So normal in fact that Virgil could almost forget what he had learned earlier or well he could, if it wasn’t for the ring on Roman’s finger. 

Virgil still wasn’t sure where the rings had come from (apparently neither of the newlyweds knew either), but apparently Roman’s was too small and would not come off no after what he tried. Thankfully it wasn’t cutting off his circulation or anything, but Virgil didn’t exactly like seeing him wear it. 

Especially as it matched Patton’s. While Patton’s ring did fit him and he could remove it, being the overly kind person that he was he continued to wear it so Roman wouldn’t feel bad alone. It was a quality Virgil usually appreciated in his friend, but seeing the two childhood friends walk and laugh together, the rings glinting in the hot sun as they did? 

It made Virgil more upset than he would ever admit. 

He trailed behind as Patton led their way to their next stop and quite frankly he wasn’t paying enough attention to what said stop was until they were in an elevator to the roof and he was already regretting coming along. 

He felt as Roman’s hand slipped into his before there was a soft whisper in his here, “You alright?”

Virgil took a deep breath and nodded. He wasn’t going to ruin everyone else’s time. 

Roman stuck by Virgil’s side at first until Patton asked for a picture with him. One picture had turned to two, to three, to a full blown photo shoot complete with Dee shouting directions and the two striking poses. It was childish, stupid, but their laughter was infectious. So much so that other tourists up on the rooftop had joined in, and that Virgil found himself moving closer to them. Closer to the roof’s edge. 

But none of it registered until someone bumped into him. Virgil mumbled an apology before he looked back to his boyfriend and roommate- but all he could see was the world below him... and how far up they were. 

A lump formed in his throat as he quickly backpedalled a step or two he found himself stumbling into someone else. Any form of apology refused to leave his throat his eyes were glued to the world below them. 

He felt a hand close around his arm before he was being pulled away. 

The hand released him as they neared the elevators and Virgil saw as Logan stepped in front of him, blocking his view. Virgil took a deep breath, “T-thank you.”

“Thank you,” Logan nodded. 

Virgil looked up at him confused, “For what?”

“For coming up here. You clearly are terrified of heights, and yet you are here right now to make others happy. So thank you.”

Virgil averted his eyes, “So we’re even I guess?”

“We are.”

~~~~

The next evening they hit the casino, and perhaps it was the fact that Roman had gambled away too much money in past which compelled Virgil to walk around the casino floor and check in on everyone. 

Thankfully Roman wasn’t alone and rather he was with Dee playing some game Virgil didn’t know the rules of. Patton had found a spot at the slots which he hadn’t moved from, and Logan was... somewhere. 

It took some time but he finally found the man playing blackjack. And judging by the impressive looking stacks of chips beside him, he was doing well. 

Logan glanced up as Noticed Virgil standing beside him. “You ever play?”

When Virgil shook his head Logan gave a shrug and put his focus back on the game before him. It was fascinating to watch, Virgil didn’t know all of the rules but there was something entertaining about watching everyone else at the table grow more and more frustrated at Logan’s unchanging face. Apparently the others agreed because at some point they took up post with Virgil to watch Logan. 

When Logan finally decided to cash out and leave he had made himself a few hundred dollars, which he had promptly promised Patton that he’d spend on something “romantic.'' 

If only Roman could win him money rather than lose it. 

“How are you so good good at blackjack?” Dee asked when they piled in the elevator. 

Logan said nothing until the doors closed so they were alone, “I count cards.”

Virgil hid a smile, “So you cheated?”

Logan gave a shrug as the doors dinged open on their floor, “I prefer to call it... playing to my strengths.”

  


“I need Logan to teach me how to count cards,” Roman commented flopping on their bed. 

“You’d need to learn how to count first,” Virgil replied. 

“You’re _ hilarious _... can you win me some money?”

“I can try to win _ myself _ money.”

“But we’re a _ couple. _”

“And you’re a married man.”

The words slipped out of his mouth before he could stop them, and he regretted it the moment they did. Not because he didn’t mean them, but because he saw as Roman cringed with guilt at his words. 

“I’m sorry Virgil.”

His words were quiet and soft which showed how much he meant it, and Virgil hated how guilty it made him feel for bringing it up. 

“It’s fine,” Virgil sighed. “I’m gonna change.”

He moved to step away from the bed but Roman’s hand grabbed his shirt as he moved. “Don’t.”

“It’s fine Roman. I just wanna put on pajamas.”

When Roman didn’t let go and rather pulled him more Virgil sighed and sat down on the bed beside him. The two locked eyes not a word spoken as Roman say himself up and then pulled Virgil into a hug. 

He whispered words of promises and apologies which Virgil immediately dismissed. As lips touched his own he tried not to focus on the cool metal around Roman’s finger touching his cheek. Nothing had truly changed, Roman was his and Patton, Logan, not even Dee could change that. 

So why did something feel so _wrong?_

~~~~

Days had passed and Virgil still was unsure about the lingering feeling which had invaded him. It came and went- no it was always there, but it liked to make itself known when Roman or Patton was around. It seemed to enjoy sneaking up on him the most. Revealing himself when he least expected it, be it when they shared a meal or when he woke up beside Roman to find _ that ring _around his finger. 

It made itself known even when he was with Dee who enjoyed joking about the situation. The only time it seemed to vanish _completely_, was when he was alone with Logan. 

“Are you ready?”

Virgil glanced up from where he stared at the stuffed animals around them, “Are you done?”

Logan lifted the Build-A-Bear box with one hand. “I am.”

Virgil nodded and moved to leave the store, “Why did I come with you again? And why did you buy Patton a bear?”

“Its a dog actually, and as for why he’s a fan of thoughtful gifts. And I figured he’d appreciate a present which I had picked out completely and recorded a message for as opposed to an expensive bracelet.”

Virgil couldn’t argue with that, “He’d be scared that it would fall off or something.”

“Exactly.”

“So what did you record it to say?”

Logan reached into the box and pressed on the toy and after a short pause it spoke in his voice,

_ “I love you Patton.” _

“Well that was boring.”

Logan looked at him in surprise, “What did you expect?”

Virgil rolled his eyes and started walking to where they had left the rental car, “So why am I here exactly?”

Logan’s long strides allowed him to easily catch up. “Well you looked as if you wanted to get away from the other three. So I thought it would be best to ask you to accompany me to buy this.”

Virgil nodded slowly, surprised that this man whom he had known for less than a week and already figured this much about him. “Well uh... thanks, I guess.”

“Well, anything you want while we’re here in the mall?”

Virgil gave a shrug, “Can we get some food?”

  


“Are you alright?” Logan asked when they both sat down in the food court. “It seems as if there’s something you’d like to say.”

Virgil gave a sigh repeatedly dipped a French fry in sauce purely for something to do. “Am I that easy to read?”

Logan didn’t answer the question, “You don’t have to speak to me if you don’t want to. I understand we don’t know each other at all.”

“I was planning to propose to Roman on this trip,” Virgil stated. 

At Logan’s surprised look he shoved fries in his mouth trying to ignore the way his heart hurt and the box in his pocket seemed to burn against his leg. 

“Are you not going to anymore?” Logan asked slowly. 

“I still want to,” Virgil answered quickly. “But after everything things just feel... _ different. _And I can’t figure out why. I just look at him and Patton, or him and that stupid ring and I just- just...”

“So jealousy is holding you back then?”

Virgil stared at him for a few moments before he spoke, “I’m not jealous.”

Logan gave him a look which screamed something the lines of, “Oh so you’re jealous _and_ stupid,” but he changed the subject. “So, what are your plans for this proposal? If I’m allowed to ask.”

“One thing the both of us love are sweets. Figured I’d take us to dinner, hit a sweet shop and then while he’s distracted ask him.”

“You’re going to wait until he’s distracted?”

“Yeah, I’m gonna get someone to record it so I can forever have how confused and flustered he gets with a mouthful of cake and a ring in his hand.”

“Can you picture something for me?”

“...Sure?”

“Then close your eyes.”

Virgil resisted the urge to roll his eyes and instead closed them as he was asked.

“Now, picture that night going exactly as you plan... got it?” When Virgil nodded he continued. “Now picture Patton in your place.”

Virgil opened his eyes to give Logan a glare, “Why am I doing this?”

Logan nodded seemingly satisfied, “You are jealous.”

“I am-”

“It’s okay to be,” Logan interrupted. “To be fair I’m jealous of Roman. But I can’t exactly replace the role of the childhood friend and now husband can I?” He chuckled to himself and Virgil watched as he took off his glasses and cleaned them with nervous energy- Or was that anger? “I’m also jealous of you,” Logan continued quietly. “That you're strong enough to ignore all this in favor of showing Roman how much you truly love him. I wish I had that quality, but unfortunately I am the jealous type.”

Virgil raised an eyebrow in surprise, “You?”

Logan put his glasses back on and looked Virgil in the eye in a way which made Virgil unsure if he intrigued or uncomfortable. “I’m told I get... possessive.”

“This whole thing must suck for you then,” Virgil commented looking back to his food. 

Logan didn’t reply. 

~~~~

“Ya know when you said you had a great idea that would make me loosen up and then forcibly dragged me from the room I figured that whatever your idea was, it would be stupid.”

“And?”

“I’m sorry for doubting you Roman. This hot tub is _ perfect _.”

He felt as Roman lightly kicked his leg under the water, “I love you too. How was shopping with Logan? Have you decided if you like him enough to allow Patton to date him?”

Virgil hid a cringe as he thought back to the earlier conversation, “It was fine. And... I _ guess _ I approve. He makes Patton happy after all.”

“I could’ve told you that before this trip.”

“Shut up.”

“I finally have approval?” Patton’s voice came and Virgil forced himself to open his eyes to see as Patton sunk himself into the hot tub, his glasses fogging up as they did.

“I can put them on the table,” Logan suggested coming into view. 

Shit. If Virgil thought Logan was attractive on a regular basis he wasn’t exactly sure what was the right word to describe him when he was shirtless. Since when were nerds this hot?

“Came to join us?” Roman asked as Patton handed his boyfriend his glasses. 

Patton nodded, “Dee too. He’s in the pool, he said he wants to get into the hot tub last.”

“Getting into a hot tub first before going into a pool can give the heart a healthy shock,” Logan commented sliding in the small hot tub beside Patton. “Some athletes actually use it as a technique.”

“Why would people intentionally want to feel like they’re going to freeze?” Virgil asked him. 

Roman shrugged, “Why do people do anything?”

“Oh Roman I had an idea,” Patton put in. “We should go see that magic show!”

“You mean the guy we were watching on YouTube?”

“Yes! I saw a flyer in the lobby!”

Roman’s eyes lit up immediately, “Hell yes let's do it! Wait, do we have enough money for them?”

“Logan can win us some!”

Logan raised an eyebrow, “I did not agree to this. I also did not say I wanted to go to a magic show.”

The two deflated immediately. 

“Sorry,” Patton apologized. “I was thinking for myself and not everyone.”

Virgil watched as Logan closed his eyes for a moment before he spoke again, “I didn’t say I _wouldn’t_ go. I just appreciate a say in things. But yes, if necessary I can attempt to make us enough for tickets, no promises though.”

As Patton and Roman resumed talking about the tricks in whatever video they had seen Logan quietly stood from the hot tub, and Virgil didn’t get why at first until he watched them a few moments more and the feeling was there once more. 

He stood up from to the hot tub- unnoticed by the two best friends- and walked towards the pool trying to ignore the slight anger in chest. He paused by the pools edge before jumping in. 

The water was cold. Freezing. No he was hot and the water fine. 

Whatever it is the feeling wasn’t pleasant but even so Virgil forced himself to below the surface as long as he could before he came up for air. 

When he did found Logan not far from him. 

“You’re right,” he muttered to the taller man. “I’m jealous.”

Logan nodded in response his wet hair flopping in an adorable way as he did so, “Okay.”

“That’s all you’re going to say?”

Logan’s eyes focused on him as he gave an amused smirk, and Virgil hated the way it seemed to make his heart skip a beat. “Is there something else to be said?”

Virgil shook his head quickly as if to hide his stupid blush. 

“I’m gonna swim around a bit,” he said simply. “Warm up.”

“Feel free. I'm going to stay here and watch as you do.”

Virgil wanted to ask what he meant by “watch” but instead he dunked his head beneath the water. 

What right did he have to be jealous of Roman and Patton when he was _crushing on Logan?_

And yet he wanted to propose? 

He could almost hear laughter the thought. 

Roman should say no. 

~~~~

The magician show was a few nights later. 

And it was entertaining to say the least. Unlike Roman, Patton, and Dee apparently, Virgil had no clue who this magician was going in and after sitting through half the show he still couldn’t remember the magicians name. 

The tricks were cool enough, but they weren’t exactly “magical” or “mystifying” due to the presence of Logan beside him. 

Due to the last minute booking they had managed to get five seats thankfully but with three in one row and two in the a few rows behind. Naturally as Logan and Virgil were the less interested ones they had opted for the worse seats- which weren’t that bad in all honesty. But because of his seat next Logan Virgil found himself distracted from the awe of the performance, not by Logan’s looks, but by his words. 

As if Logan wasn’t considered a nerd before it seemed his biggest joy of the show was to whisper to Virgil theories on how the tricks were really done. Of course Virgil knew nothing on what Logan was talking about but his ideas seemed solid enough, and simply listening to man’s mind work was just as entertaining as the rest of the show. 

As intermission came Logan left to use the bathroom and Roman came to join Virgil. 

“Miss me yet?”

Virgil rolled his eyes, “You guys look like you’re enjoying yourself.”

“Of course! Did you see what he did?”

“I do have eyes Roman.”

“Shut up, I’m serious I wanna know how he does his magic.”

Virgil opened his mouth to rattle off something that Logan had said, but he decided against it. Roman looked too excited to ruin it for him. “So it’s as good as you were expecting?”

“Definitely... it also makes me want to go to more shows. You think Logan can win us some tickets?”

Virgil shrugged, “Even if he could, I’d feel bad.”

“You’re too good of a person.”

“Why do you make that sound like a bad thing?”

  


Logan came back not long before intermission ended. He sat in his seat for a moment or two before he held out a Snickers toward Virgil. “For you.”

Virgil looked at it skeptically, “Why are you giving me this?”

“Do you not want it?”

Virgil took the candy, “I didn’t say that. Just wondering why.”

Logan gave him a shrug, “I went to get Patton some Twizzlers at the snack bar and saw it thought you’d like it. You do like Snickers right?”

Virgil stares at the candy in his hands silently hoping his cheeks weren’t as red as they felt. “I do, um thanks.”

“You’re welcome.”

“But can I ask,” Virgil started slowly as he kept his attention on opening the wrapper. “Well um... of all candies, why Snickers?”

There was a short pause which caused Virgil’s eyes to steal a glance at Logan, who seemed caught off guard and a bit embarrassed by the question. His expression almost felt like a victory. 

“I don’t know?” He confessed finally. “It made sense in the moment. And... you snicker?”

Virgil couldn’t hold back a laugh but as the lights went down he forced himself to take a bite of the candy to silence himself. 

The second act continued as the first did with tricks being done and Logan speculating quietly, so Virgil wasn’t entirely sure why this time sitting with Logan was so much better than show. 

~~~~

“Virgil!” 

Virgil turned around at the sound of his name surprised to see Patton following him. 

“Are you headed to get coffee?” Patton asked when he caught up. “‘Cause I’ll join ya! ...I can’t believe we’re leaving tomorrow night. This trip went by so fast.”

Virgil nodded, “I _ really _ don’t want to get back to the normal routine.”

  


“Virgil can I ask you something?” The request came suddenly when Virgil was in mid thought on their walk back, but he nodded to his friend regardless. 

“Sure.”

“Are you mad at me?”

Virgil paused taking in Patton’s kind yet worried expression and the way his fingers tapped nervously against the cup in his hand. “No,” he said finally. “Why would you think that?”

Patton gave a slight shrug, “Well the Roman thing... I’ve been meaning to ask you for days if you were okay Kiddo, but I got a bit scared.”

Virgil gave a sigh, “I’m mad at the _ situation _ , _ not _ you or Roman.” 

_ I’m jealous though. Jealous of how perfect the two of you look together. _Why had Patton even introduced him to Roman in the first place? The two were better off on their own.

“Really?”

“Really.”

Patton gave a sigh of relief, “That’s good to hear.”

“I’m also mad at that stupid ring stuck on Roman’s finger.”

“I thought he said he came close to getting it off?”

“He didn’t. Honestly he might need to get it cut off.”

Patton gave a visible cringe, “That sounds painful.”

“The ring Patt, not his finger.”

“Still.”

Virgil gave a shrug as they lapses into silence, unsaid words burning in his throat. He took a sip of his coffee but the feeling didn’t go away. 

“Can I be honest with you about something?” He asked slowly. 

“‘Course Kiddo!”

“Well um, I don’t really know how to say this... I...”

“You don’t have to tell me,” Patton assured him. 

His kindness only made things harder. 

“You have a right to know, it’s about Logan.” Virgil took a deep breath, “I um... I like him. Like to the point I’ve developed an unhealthy crush on him and I feel _ super _ bad about it, but you need to know.”

Patton’s eyes watched him for a moment before he shrugged, “Logan told me the same thing.

Virgil wasn’t sure if those words were supposed to make him feel better or worse. “Are you mad?”

Patton shook his head with a smile. It was a tell that showed he knew more than he left on, but Virgil didn’t push quite frankly he was done with the topic already. 

“Did you tell Roman yet?” Patton asked. 

Virgil shook his head his mind going to the ring in his pocket, “I’m going to though.”

“Then everything’s good, oh but you might want to talk to Logan too.”

Virgil nodded mutely in reply. 

~~~~

Virgil had planned to talk to Logan alone as soon as possible before he spoke to Roman. But unfortunately he wasn’t able to get the man alone until the last minute. As he approached Logan all he could do was hope the conversation would go well, and that Roman would take a long time getting ready. 

“Did you need something Virgil?” Logan asked. 

He was standing outside the hotel lobby, and Virgil backed up at the phone in his hand. “Oh, were you on the phone?”

“Just hung up.”

“Oh, well can I-”

“You look very good tonight.”

“Uh, thanks.”

“Heading out to pop the question?” He asked with a slight smile on his face. 

Virgil nodded, “Yes, but I wanted to talk to you about something first.”

Logan didn’t say anything at first, and Virgil could feel as his eyes ran him over as thought, “Alright.”

Virgil forced himself to take a deep breath before he spoke, averting his gaze as he did. “I don’t know you well or anything... but I’ve realized I’ve been crushing on you?” _ And you might be crushing on me according to Patton. _ “I don’t really know what to say other than that, but I needed to get that off my chest.”

Logan didn’t respond, but Virgil could feel as he moved closer- into his personal space, but Virgil didn’t dare look up at him. 

Not until a hand gently pushed his chin upward so he was looking into Logan’s eyes. He moved to take a step back, but was stopped in surprise when lips touched his. 

A moment passed- a moment too long- before Virgil shoved Logan away from him. “What the hell?”

Logan looked like the textbook definition of unapologetic. He gave a slight shrug, “Is there a problem?”

Virgil shook his head and gave a laugh of disbelief. He turned to go inside, but stopped short at the sight of Roman. 

Roman looked nice, but Virgil didn’t have the time to admire his appearance because his face held emotions that Virgil couldn’t place. 

This was it. 

The end of their long relationship. 

He had planned to take things to the next level, to check off a life accomplishment. But because of a stupid vacation gone wrong he was going to lose his everything. 

No he couldn’t blame the vacation. 

He couldn’t blame Patton, or Roman, or even Logan. 

He’d brought this upon himself. 

He hadn’t even realized that he was rambling apologies until Roman’s hand covered his mouth. 

Virgil silenced tears of regret and worry burned at his eyes as Roman’s locked with his. 

“Why?” Roman asked after a moment. “Why you Sorry? He kissed you.”

Roman’s hand lowered and Virgil had to open and close his mouth to ensure it still worked before could only force out. “I-I just... sorry.”

Roman gave a slight smile and a look which showed that he had Virgil entirely figured out. That he could tell what Virgil was thinking, and how scared he was. 

Roman could tell. 

But all he said was, “It’s a bit unfair that both Patton _ and _ you have kissed the hot nerd.”

Virgil wanted to shout at him not to joke, but he was too stunned by Logan’s reply. 

“I’m terribly sorry for leaving you out Roman, it was never my intention,” the man smiled stepping closer. “Should I correct my mistake?” 

Roman nodded before he leaned over and gave Logan a kiss. It wasn’t a deep one, but it wasn’t a peck. 

But as it occurred in front of him Virgil wasn’t sure if his heart was swelling from jealousy and anger, or sadness and guilt. 

He could only stare as Roman pulled back from the kiss and stepped beside Virgil. “We’re even,” Roman stated, his hand sliding into Virgil’s. “Can we head to dinner now?”

Virgil wasn’t sure how to function. 

His heart and brain had both seemed to stop working as he tried to process what the actual fuck had just happened. 

“Well I wouldn’t say we are even,” Logan put in. “Neither Virgil nor I have rings.”

Roman let out a laugh in response and gave a reply while Virgil stood beside him. Still unsure whether or not he was worthy of holding Roman’s hand in his. 

  


They had a long conversation at dinner, on their walk, and getting dessert afterwards. Some of the conversation revolved around random pointless things. Other parts revolves around their friends, the trip, and what had just happened. But none of the conversation revolved around the ring in Virgil’s pocket. 

They spoke with Patton and Logan when they got back. 

Virgil thought there should be a limit on the amount of confusion one can experience per day. 

~~~~

“We should go to Vegas!” Remus cheered. 

Virgil frowned in response, “We did that last year.”

“I didn’t.”

“It’s your fault for getting sick,” Dee told him. “You let me be a _ fifth wheel _.”

Roman rolled his eyes, “Here we again.”

“It’s not fair!” Dee continued before he took a deep breath. “I’m getting a snack.”

“Can you grab me crackers?” Patton called.

“Fine.”

“Speaking of,” Logan started. “Virgil what did you ever do with that ring?”

“What ring?” Roman asked. 

Virgil held back a cringe from where he lay on the floor. 

“The one he was gonna propose to you with.”

_ “What?” _Roman shouted. “Why am I just hearing about this now?”

“Well, he came to me about a week after we got back- because that’s when he finally chose to unpack- he had found the ring and he wasn’t sure what to do with it. I told him to speak to you. I now see that conversation never happened.”

“Virgil?”

Virgil sighed as he sat up and turned to look Roman in the eye, “I was gonna propose and then everything else happened and it didn’t. I didn’t exactly know how to bring it up that night when you were rambling about how much you wanted to cuddle Patton or how you wanted an excuse to see Logan’s abs. And then we got back, I got nervous and scared ‘cause it seemed weird to talk about when we were just starting a brand new relationship.”

Roman crossed his arms and his eyes watched Virgil for a few moments before he sighed and turned to Logan. “Is he missing anything?”

Logan paused, “He had planned to propose at a bakery when you had your mouth full of cake so you would be very confused and flustered.”

Roman rolled his eyes but he had a slight smile, “I’m not surprised.”

There was a pause before Roman got off the couch and pulled Virgil into a tight hug. “Where’s the ring?”

“In my top drawer in the back,” Virgil sighed. “Didn’t have the heart to get rid of it.”

Roman was out of the room in an instant and he could hear the banging about as Roman tore through the room he had cleaned the day before. All sound stopped for a moment before a shout sounded and Roman was back in the room and back squeezing the life out of Virgil. 

“This must’ve cost you a fortune it’s so nice!” 

Virgil shrugged best he could, but didn’t reply. 

When Roman finally let him go however Virgil watched with a slight smile one his face as Roman admired the two rings on his finger. “Whoa, they even go together.”

“Well one’s a plain silver band, and the other is silver band with a diamond it would be stranger if they didn’t,” Virgil replied.

Roman was hugging him again mumbling thank yous as he did.

“He gets two and yet neither Virgil or I have one,” Logan commented. “That’s unfair.”

“What’s unfair is the fact that I’m still single!” Dee threw in. 

Virgil watched as Logan gave a shrug, “We were in Vegas, and I happened to play my cards right.”

“You count cards,” Dee frowned. 

“Precisely.”


End file.
